Unlikely Friends
by RETROperspective
Summary: When fresh out of college student Mike Schmidt is in desperate need for money he takes the job of nightgaurd at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What he doesn't know is that he ends up befriending the fellow animatronics at the pizzeria and is going to enjoy every minute he spends with them!
1. Chapter 1: Night 1

[Mike Schmidt's POV]

It was 11:30pm on Monday when I had arrived at my new job. I had just applied for the position of nightgaurd at a local pizzeria and although it had low pay, I was in desperate need for the money. As I rolled up to the front of the building and got out of my car, I looked up and read the giant neon sign that illuminated the parking lot.

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria….Heh. Never thought I would be coming back here…." _

I made my way up to the front doors only to be greeted by my new boss who was just on his way out.

"Hey " I called out waving to him. He smiled and waved back holding the door open as I approached.

"Hello Mike. Exited for your first day…er…night on the job?" he asked with a friendly tone in his voice.

"About as excited as a kid who got a toothbrush as a Christmas present." I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Hahaha well alrighty then Mikey don't work yourself to hard tonight! I'll be here around 6am to relieve you of your duty so I'll see ya later" he laughed and patted me on the shoulder before he walked over to his car and finally waved to me and said "Have fun!"

I smirked as I watched him drive away before entering the pizzeria. I glanced around noticing a few details about the place

"_Wow…..it's so…..small…..smaller than I remember…but I guess the last time I was here was when I was a kid. Heh good times…" _I thought to myself.

I walked further into the pizzeria examining every single detail that was different. Nothing much has changed about the pizzeria other than it looks a lot smaller. I looked at my watch "11:45….. I still have some time to spare…" I said to myself so I decided to tour around. I approached the front of the stage where three animatronics stood almost lifeless.

I walked in front of the first animatronic on the left. It was a purple bunny with really long ears rocking a red bow tie. His name was Bonnie and he was holding the same guitar he always played for when his band performed. He always played the coolest rifts and songs on his guitar and he inspired me to learn to play the guitar.

I made my way over to the animatronic standing on the far right who was still holding the same creepy cupcake with the eyes since day one. The animatronic that was holding the cupcake was a female chicken by the name of Chica. She sang in the band along with Bonnie and when she wasn't singing she was normally in the kitchen cooking pizza for the kids. And she made better pizza than anyone who I ever knew!

After looking at Chica and Bonnie I walked up to the last animatronic on the stage that was positioned in the middle. "Hello Freddy, long time no see…" I said to him. Freddy was a brown bear wearing a small black top hat and a black bowtie similar to Bonnie's. He was the lead singer for the band, if you couldn't tell by the microphone he always held. I really didn't feel very fond for Freddy because he never really had a special talent or anything it seems

I finished looking at the three on stage and made my way over to the best part about this place. Pirate's Cove. Home to my biggest childhood hero….Foxy the pirate fox. I walked up to the cove and examined it curiously. The outside looked exactly the same it did years ago. The same curtains were overhanging the cove and the wooden stage was still here but it was a little worn. The only difference was that there was a small sign in front of it that said "out of order".

"_I wonder if my hero is still sitting behind these curtains" _I thought to myself. I guess curiosity overcame me and I decided to take a look inside "_Maybe I'll check it out for myself"_

I spread the curtains apart to look inside the cove. It was dark but I was able to make out faint details. There were scratches along the wall and across the wooden floor which made me fairly confused but I passed that feeling quickly. I decided to step inside and look around the stage. I looked around the stage some more before I backed up into something startling myself making me panic and fall over. I looked up trying to figure out what the hell I bumped into when I saw him standing right before my eyes. He was torn up really badly to the point where I could see his endoskeleton underneath his suit. It was even worse on his legs for they were just pure endoskeleton and his jaw was hanging loosely almost as if it were broken.

I picked myself up off the ground and stood directly in front of him. I crossed my arms shaking my head as I inspected his condition more.

"You've really had it rough since our little incident in '87," I said, "Even more roughly than myself….." I looked down at my watch again to make sure I wasn't wasting any time on my shift.

"12:00…I better head over to the security office so I'm not fired" I sighed and made my way out of the cove. I looked back one more time at the motionless animatronic standing at the back of the cove.

"It's nice to see that they didn't get rid of you after all these years Foxy, my old friend…" I paused, "It was nice to see you again" I said before turning around and stepping out of the cove.I was almost just a few feet away from the cove before hearing a muffled voice call to me from behind.

"Aye…..an 'till be ta last time ya see me" said the voice making me turn around instantly in surprise.

But before I could react, Foxy was already airborne with his jaw wide open as he hurtled in my direction. I was tackled to the ground by Foxy making a loud crash before hitting my head to the ground with a large amount of force. My vision went blurry and my eyes were slowly starting to close. I glanced straight above me only to see a blurry silhouette of Foxy over top of me. I tried to move but to no prevail as my body was pinned to the ground underneath Foxy and I couldn't move. I looked straight up one more time to glance at Foxy. Before I knew, my eyes shut. I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

_**Hey everybody sorry if the first chapter was confusing to some of you. Hopefully these next few chapters clear up some of the confusion as I plan to have the story develop more throughout the next few chapters. Oh I will also be switching the story from 1**__**st**__** person and 3**__**rd**__** person from time to time, just for a heads up.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

It was around 2am when Mike started to regain his consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and stared up at the ceiling. He slowly started to sit up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, god my head...what…what the hell happened?" Mike asked while looking around the room he was sitting in. "Where…where the hell am I?"

He was sitting in the middle of the backroom where all the spare animatronics parts were. There were spare Bonnie and Freddy heads laying everywhere and even a full spare endoskeleton sitting on a table. Mike kept glancing around confused on why the hell he was sitting in the backroom.

"What am I doing back here? How did I get back here is the real question?" Mike stood up trying to remember what led him to come backstage when it finally hit him. "Oh god….I remember now….I-I was making my way out of Pirate's Cove and then h-he jumped directly at me and…" He was cut off by some voices coming from outside the door.

"Really Foxy? You had to tackle him to the ground and knock him out?" one of the voices said angrily "Part of the game is to scare them half to death not assault them! One of the nightgaurds could sue the pizzeria and that would be the end of us!"

"I be sorry lad, I only meant ta startle him an had no intention to knockin' ta laddie out. I was plannin' ta pin him down an scare him by tellin ta lad tat he would be stuffed into a suit until his bones break and his flesh tears and only his eye sockets were gonna see ta light o ' day again. I didn't mean ta knock ta lad out honest!" said the other voice in a pirate accent.

"Well maybe you should've thought before you acted because Bonnie and Chica had to drag his ass backstage in case someone came in and got the wrong idea!" the first voice replied furiously

Mike walked over to the door and peeked around the corner slowly to see who these voices were. He looked down the hall to see four animatronics gathered in circle arguing with each other. Mike instantly knew whose voices belonged to whom and began eavesdropping on the group.

"Well at least I tried to scare ta lad while all ye do is stand on ta stage an watch us make an effort!" Foxy yelled at Freddy and shoved him backwards.

"You take that back you torn up piece of scrap metal" Freddy shouted back and slapped Foxy across the face.

Foxy growled at Freddy and raised his hook "Ye will pay for tat ye scallywag!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Chica shouted jumping in between the two. "You're acting like children! Enough of this! Let's just deal with this later when everyone is calmed down okay?" Chica pleaded.

"Yeah…what she said..stop fighting..and stuff…." said Bonnie sarcastically.

"Shut up Bonnie you're not helping worth a damn!" yelled Chica angrily.

"Well sorry. Nothing interesting ever happens and their fight was going to be the first thing interesting that has happened here in forever. Even though Foxy was going to end up winning anyways." Bonnie replied and then turned to Freddy "No offense Freddy"

Mike was watching them from the hallway with a puzzled look on his face. They were literally just talking about forcefully stuffing him in a Freddy Fazbear suit and now they were arguing with each other over the stupidest things. Although Mike was really confused, he couldn't help but to laugh at their constant bickering.

"Offense taken….but at least I don't have a girl's name" Freddy said chuckling at Bonnie with his arms crossed.

"Really? We're going to start this again. Why do you bring this up every time you are losing an argument! Is it because you can't think of any comebacks? And there are multiple guys out in the world with the name Bonnie! So don't you say that I have a girl's name!" Bonnie yelled at Freddy shaking his fist at him

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Freddy said and walked close up to Bonnie and smiled "Girls like you can't put up a fight." He finished with a chuckle afterwards. Bonnie was furious at that comment and clenched his fist in anger. Freddy turned around and continued saying "That's what I thought. You probably hit like a girl anyw-"

_**CRASH! **_

A chair was smashed against Freddy's head making it break on impact. Freddy fell to the floor holding his head groaning in pain.

Mike cringed when he saw the chair smash against Freddy. _"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt…"_ he thought to himself.

"Dammit Bonnie! I was only pulling your leg! You didn't have to hit me with A DAMN CHAIR!" Freddy yelled out in pain still rolling on the floor.

"Uhhhh Freddy…." Bonnie paused "That….wasn't me…" he pointed over to Chica who was standing to the left of him holding a broken chair leg.

"How's that for hitting like a girl, huh?" Chica laughed and pointed at Freddy with the chair leg. Foxy and Bonnie joined Chica in the laughter as they thought it was hilarious to see the "Big Bad Bear" get knocked down so easily by a girl. They kept laughing harder and harder to the point where Foxy fell over and couldn't control his own laughter.

"HAHAHA LAD YE-! YE GOT-! YE-HAHAHA" Foxy tried to complete his sentence but his laughter wouldn't let him "TA BIG BAD BEAR GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY TA GIRL AHAHAHAHA!"

Freddy eventually joined in on the laughter after seeing Foxy rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically like a hyena. Mike couldn't hold it in any longer either and he fell to the ground as well and laughing as hard as he could until he was crying. The animatronics noticed Mike fall into the hallway laughing on the ground which only made all of them laugh even harder.

"HAHAHA SEE FREDDY! EVEN TA GUARD IS LAUGHING AT YE!" Foxy laughed pointing towards Mike.

The entire pizzeria echoed with laughter from the animatronics and Mike and they couldn't stop it. Everyone was eventually rolling on the ground from laughter and it took them all 10 MINUTES to finally calm down. Once they were finished laughing tears were pouring from everyone's eyes and their chests were hurting.

Mike gasped "Oh god I can finally breathe heh he…ow, ow I can't even chuckle it hurts to much."

He wiped his face from the tears that wear rolling down it and slowly tried to stand up using the wall to keep himself from falling over again. But he only ended up falling onto his back again.

Foxy put his hand on the table and pulled himself off the ground. "Tat was ta most I've laughed in years lads…an lass. An what we be laughing at wasn't even tat funny in ta first place. But we laughed harder ten I have ever laughed before" Foxy chuckled.

He looked over to Bonnie, Freddy and Chica who were trying to help each other of the ground but they kept toppling over each other when they tried, making the three laugh all over again. Foxy just looked at the three and shook his head and made his way over to Mike. When Mike saw Foxy walking towards him, he wasn't too sure what he was in for. After all they were just talking about stuffing him into a suit until his bones were broken and his eyeballs popped out of their sockets. As Foxy got closer Mike backed up into the end wall at the hallway unsure of what was going to happen to himself next. Foxy was now standing directly in front of Mike looking down at him with his good hand raised in the air. He swung down his hand and Mike cringed and looked away embracing for the worst. But to his confusion, nothing happened. He pried one eye open only to see Foxy's hand extended out to him. Mike opened both eyes and glanced from Foxy's hand to Foxy and to his hand again. He kept doing this for a while until Foxy got impatient with him.

Foxy sighed and shook his head "Listen lad do ye want a hand up or not? You're kinda leavin me on ta (pause) HOOK here lad. Hahahaha!" Foxy laughed at his own stupid pun "Sorry thar lad. Bad habit heh heh"

Mike smirked and gave a little chuckle at the stupid joke Foxy cracked and grabbed his hand. Foxy pulled him up of the ground and introduced himself.

"Names Foxy. I'm captain of Pirate's Cove down there. Listen lad sorry about ta whole knockin ye out ting, I only meant ta scare ye. Do ya tink ye could forgive an ol' pirate for his mistake?" Foxy asked apologetically.

"Well you didn't do too much damage to my head like last ti- I mean… yes… I forgive you Foxy. It's in the past now. " Mike replied putting his hand on Foxy's shoulder and smiling at him. "Names Mike Shcmidt by the way. Oh and uhhh…. Your not goin to stuff me into one of those suits…other nightgaurds told me about what you guys would do if you caught me." Mike finished backing away as he said the last part.

Foxy got confused as to why Mike changed his wording at the beginning but simply shrugged it off. "Oh no, no, no, Mikey lad, ye got it all wrong. We only scare ta guards as a game. Away to pass ta time since we can only free roam in ta night. But before we get ta tell ta guards of our game tey either run out cryin' like a wee laddie or tey end up quitin' ta job like cowards!" Foxy replied "As a matter of fact ye be ta only guard tat hasn't run of on us so far! Congrats Mikey!" he said and petted Mike on the head.

"Yes but you forgot that you knocked me out preventing me to leave the place, remember?" Mike chuckled.

Foxy laughed "Hahaha! Aye ye be right about tat lad. Ye know, sometin' tells me tat it will be fun having ye around ta place now. You're not like ta other guards. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's crew laddie." Foxy smiled and gave Mike a friendly punch to the shoulder. "Now come on, let's go introduce ye to ta others. They'd probably love ta meet ye." He walked down to the end of the hallway and waved Mike to come over.

Mike smiled thinking to himself _"You know what? Something does tell me that this is going to be fun Foxy. A lot of fun."_ He fixed his hat on top of his head and made his way over to Foxy.

"Ye be ready to meet the rest of ta Fazbear crew lad?" Foxy asked with a smile on his face.

"We shall see about tat laddie!" Mike replied mimicking Foxy's pirate accent terribly.

Foxy returned a blank look to Mike. "For ta futures sake Mikey. Don't ever do tat again…..please…"

"Sorry. I thought that I did it pretty well though right?" Mike snickered.

Foxy just shook his head and walked towards the main area."Just shut up lad and let's meet ta others….."

"He used to love my accent way back when…..oh well…." Mike shrugged and followed Foxy to where Mike was about to meet some of the biggest people (or animatronics) who were going to partake in his life.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 and I hope this relieved some people's confusion. But like I said, the story is going to develop more in the next few chapters. **_

_**Feel free to review or leave suggestion for ideas or what I need to improve on!**_


End file.
